Debugging is a process of finding and extracting bugs, errors and/or defects (hereinafter generally “bugs”), in a computer program, such as an application, thus making the application behave as expected by the application developer. Conventionally, developers have been primarily limited to debugging applications prior to those applications being distributed to end users for installation on an end user's mobile device, e.g., a smart phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), tablet computer, etc. With the growth of applications that may be provided to end users across the world (e.g., mobile applications), developers have limited ways of receiving information as to what may cause specific bugs in the applications, while the application is being utilized by the end user and executed on an end user's device.
Software developers commonly utilize one or more software development kits (SDKs) that are available from a variety of sources. SDKs may comprise a plurality of functions that may be linked into an application to provide certain functionalities that may be accessed by routines of the application. However, a noted disadvantage of SDKs is that they may include a number of functions and/or modules that are not needed for a particular application. These unneeded modules may significantly increase the size of the SDK. This may result in larger application sizes, which may be very disadvantageous in certain mobile device environments where memory may be limited. A further noted disadvantage of conventional SDKs is that a single SDK may not provide all of the required modules and/or functionality. In such cases, a plurality of SDKs may need to be linked into an application. The need to utilize a plurality of SDKs typically results in oversized applications.